Wicked Game : A 'Pride' Sidestory
by Jezz-Ra
Summary: Bored of their shard hunt and unable to sleep, Inuyasha and his little pack decide to play a game to alleviate their boredom. A sidestory for my fic 'Pride' - but it can be wholly enjoyed as a standalone without reading the other.


Wicked Game - A sidestory for Pride (in the Name of Love)

Written by Jezz-Ra

Warnings - A little bit of yaoi and some scary women? XD Perhaps some very light violence?

Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha, don't make money off it. Wish I did.

The main story 'Pride (in the Name of Love)' can be found under my author profile at any of my archive sites.

Archived at - inu. adultfanfiction. net, fanfiction. net, and mediaminer. org ::: Anywhere else, ask!

Questions or Comments? - Email me at megami _ no _ remon hotmail. com ((remove spaces))

// blah // indicates thoughts.

A/N - This story is written as a sidestory for the universe I have created in my massive epic fic, "Pride (in the Name of Love)". However, this one could wholly be enjoyed on its own terms as a standalone story, and reading the Monster is not necessary. However, for you fans of "Pride", this is 'canon' history for my take on the Inuyasha world.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, if you're so damn bored, then go to SLEEP! I don't want to carry your ass around all day tomorrow if you're whining and moping about being exhausted when its your own damn fault!"

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

"EYAAHHHH!" SMASH.

Miroku sighed and shook his head, idly stroking a sleepy Kirara's back. The little nekomata trilled happily, snuggling further into his lap. The monk smiled and didn't look up when Inuyasha finally managed to crawl out of his hole and plunked down next to him, grumbling angrily.

"I don't get it, monk..." A pair of golden eyes were watching as Kagome angrily stalked about the other side of their little camp, busying herself with tasks that didn't really need to be done at the edge of the firelight. All of her movements were sharp and angry. Shippo was sleeping, buried in Kagome's sleeping bag, oblivious to his surroundings.

"What do you not get, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, turning his gaze to his friend curiously.

"How is it that I try to do everything right...even almost die for her...and she still smacks me into the damn ground and ruins it all? Not that there's anything to ruin, of course...and not saying I want her! You've gotten farther with YOURS and you're a grope-hungry lech that hits on anything that resembles a woman!"

Miroku sighed in exasperation, shutting his eyes. "I'm not precisely certain what you are accusing myself of having done with the Lady Sango, Inuyasha, but I can assure you, nothing as yet particularly untoward has occurred. Further, from watching you with Lady Kagome, I've noticed you have a distinct lack of...er..." Miroku paused, trying to think of the best way to phrase things. "You do not ever set a proper atmosphere and rarely make the effort to open up, be calm and genuine and romantic."

"What the fuck do clouds and shit have to do with this?"

Miroku blinked, then chuckled. "No, no...setting the mood. It's all about setting the mood. Girls like pretty, calm surroundings...a place where they can feel happy and relaxed, content. Safe."

"Well, I keep Kagome safe all the time!" Inuyasha's ears flattened back and he glared murderously at the campfire. "So she should always be all over me then!"

"Er...I think you might be missing the point, my friend..." Miroku grinned lightly, his eyes traveling to the other side of the camp. Sango was slowly soothing Kagome's raging temper and trying to coax her back over by the fire and away from the river.

"Well then, make me see it!"

"Look. You just need to try and do something sweet for her. And make sure you do it when we aren't in trouble. Just...try bringing her a gift, or flowers. Or invite her to share some private time with you for a nice picnic lunch. Or dinner. Or just...well, hello, ladies."

"Hi, Miroku." Kagome offered him a smile that was two degrees above freezing, and the temperature dropped drastically when her eyes flicked next to him.

Sango nodded and sat down. Kirara made a discontent little trill, not sure if she wanted to stay snuggled in Miroku's nice warm lap or go to see her mistress...but eventually loyalty won and the little two-tailed beast hopped over to see Sango.

The four of them - well, mostly Miroku and Sango - chatted for a while about nothing in particular. Inuyasha was glaring at the fire and twitching and Kagome was doing her best to glare at Inuyasha without being overly obvious about it.

// They're more like siblings than future lovers...// Miroku thought with a small inward sigh. // Always at each other's throats. I'm not so sure I see this all working out in the end for the two of them once they start maturing some more. Inuyasha's many years my senior but he slept fifty of them pinned to a tree. I've seen far more of the world than he seems to have. Of course... // Miroku's eyes drifted down to his hand, carefully bound with a rosary. // ... I had no choice but to grow up fast. Every year, its bigger...//

Miroku blinked as he realized he had somehow become the center of attention as his conversation had drifted off. He immediately slapped on a wide grin. "What?"

Inuyasha poked him in the side. "Yer gettin' all quiet and moody, that's what."

"Oh, forgive me..I was just thinking."

Kagome and Sango shared a glance - they had seen the rare frown that had flitted across Miroku's features, the look of sorrow and despair that he never willingly showed the world and only let slip in sleep or when he was getting very lost in his own mind and rather forgot he was not alone.

"So...um...I know!" Kagome brightened immediately. "Let's play a game!"

"A game?" The other three exchanged glances.

"What kinda game?" Inuyasha scowled at the girl. "We SHOULD be sleeping so we can hunt more jewel shards tomorrow. Naraku has almost the whole damn thing."

Miroku's jaw twitched at the mention of Naraku and his smile wavered slightly but held - no one would have noticed if they hadn't been staring right at him, as Sango was. Sango stepped in quickly. "Sure, a game would be fun. What sort of game, though? It's a bit dark to go far from the fire..."

Kagome thought hard and rummaged through her bag, but came up empty. Then she brightened. "I know! We can play Truth or Dare!"

The other three exchanged glances. Inuyasha spoke up cautiously. "Truth or Dare...?"

"Sure! We all take turns. One of us starts...and you can pick anyone else. Then whoever they picked chooses truth or dare. If they choose truth, you ask them anything they want and they have to answer honestly." Miroku's eyes shot open wide in something akin to panic as Sango suddenly leveled a determined glare at him. Kagome continued her explanation obliviously. "Or they can choose Dare...and you come up with something for them to do and they have to do it. Nothing too terrible, but...it can be funny or embarrassing or whatever. "

"Er..."

"I think this sounds like a WONDERFUL game," Sango cheerily informed Kagome. "Doesn't it, monk..." The way she said 'monk' sent cold shivers down Miroku's spine, as if it were a dire accusation and insult all in one.

"Um...yes. Of course. It could be most enlightening and amusing..." he answered lamely.

"Whatever..." Inuyasha agreed in supreme annoyance, his ears still flat against his skull.

Kagome and Sango exchanged sweet smiles that sent warning bells ringing in Miroku's head. Oh, no, this did not bode well... // I sense an ominous female aura! Inuyasha, we're under attack! ... Or going to be, anyway. //

"Well, since it was my idea, I'll start first." Kagome's gaze moved to Inuyasha, unsurprisingly. "Inuyasha, truth or dare."

"Um..." Miroku noted that Inuyasha had the good sense to be wary and nervous, edging backwards ever so slightly. "Truth...?"

Kagome thought for a long moment but decided to show mercy on him for now. "Okay. Hmm... Do you still really want to become a full-fledged demon. Be honest, now!"

Inuyasha scowled darkly, clamping his mouth shut. His answer had been automatic but Kagome had interrupted him. He actually sat back to give it some real thought. "I don't know. I wanted to be a full demon, but...but not like the one I transform into. I want to have all my demon power and...y'know, like my brother is. Not that I want to be like that asshole! I just...want to be in control of it. So I can be like I am now but be a whole lot stronger. But no, not if it means being like what I transform into when I lose the Tetsusaiga."

Kagome blinked - the answer was not what she had expected. In fact, it really wasn't what any of them had expected and was fairly well thought out. This was obviously something the hanyou had taken into serious consideration. "Ok. It's your turn, Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha perked up and gave Kagome a triumphant, vengeance-is-mine look. "Truth or Dare, Kagome!"

Miroku propped one elbow on his knee and rested his chin on his hand. This could get ugly.

"Dare."

Inuyasha blinked, and then his ears dropped slightly. "But...I had a good question..."

"Too bad."

The hanyou squinted at her for a long moment, the wheels almost audibly turning in his head. "Alright, I dare you to...to...um..." His ears twitched. "To try and shoot down that fruit in one shot." He pointed to a tree a short ways away triumphantly.

"That's it?" Kagome smirked. She pulled out her bow and took careful aim, letting fly a sizzling arrow. It took out not only the fruit, but most of the tree branch it had been hanging on with an explosion and a crash. "Eep!"

Inuyasha blinked, then narrowed his eyes. "I think you hit the tree instead."

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Oh, shut up! It's my turn anyways...Miroku!"

// Uh oh.... // "Yes, Kagome?"

"Truth or Dare."

Sango's gaze was intense on him. The monk swallowed thickly. His nervousness wasn't based so much on hiding a long list of misdeeds, but rather that they would never believe him if he gave them an answer that indicated that he wasn't usually as guilty as his actions might lead them to believe. True, he'd done his fair share of thieving, swindling, and womanizing...but... well, they should have more faith in him. He'd stolen, but he'd performed services for the stuck-up lords that could afford to spare what he'd taken. He'd lied about exorcisms to get a place to sleep, but the sutras and wards he left behind really would work and protect them from future harm. He'd flirted and inappropriately groped, but the simple fact that he still had no heir should have clued them in that he really didn't often take things so far as they seemed to believe. He just...really appreciated the female body, that was all. And was a bit of a voyeur. Monk or not, he was still a man in the prime of his life and had urges and needs. That didn't mean he was a fool. "Dare." It really seemed the safer option of the two.

Kagome grinned, an almost feral grin that made Inuyasha's look of triumph waver and made Miroku more than a little nervous. She sat for a long moment, deep in thought. Miroku had the distinct impression he was going to be used as a tool to exact her vengeance.

"Miroku, I dare you...to..." Kagome's eyes were locked on Inuyasha as she thought. Miroku was already apologizing to the hanyou silently with his eyes, even though Inuyasha was eyeing Kagome nervously and didn't really notice. "I dare you to kiss Inuyasha!"

Miroku's eyes shot almost as wide as Inuyasha's.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Inuyasha protested in something approaching panic. He hadn't ever been kissed by anyone except Kikyo, and...well...

"A good one, too. Lay it on him."

Sango blinked, then smirked. "Well, go for it, monk...you agreed to play just like the rest of us did, you can't chicken out."

"I am not chickening out..." Miroku mumbled, glancing at Inuyasha. // I just don't want to lose my lips... // But it was more than that, wasn't it?

Maybe he was a little more nervous of the concept than he wanted to admit. He had never even considered performing an act any deeper than a hug on another male. He had come across such things in his travels, and it never made him bat an eyelash. He had nothing against the concept at all. It was just something...well, that he didn't pause to think about. His lusts had always gravitated towards females.

The monk allowed his mind to dwell on the thought for a moment. It wasn't unpleasant, just...different. Miroku decided that he could, given the right partner, quite possibly even enjoy being with another male. After all, there were so many different ways to go about things, and who would know a man's body better than another?

Miroku was snapped back to the present by Inuyasha's loud protests. Apparently, he had been eyeing the hanyou rather intently during his thought process. // Well, now that I pause to think about it... Inuyasha IS possessed of a certain beauty. True, not the sort I am used to admiring, but beauty nonetheless. And he DOES have magnificent eyes, such a shade of gold. I've never seen their like, outside of him and his brother. His hair needs a bit of taming, but...//

"Kagome, I won't let that lech touch me!" Inuyasha had recoiled from Miroku as if the monk were a deadly serpent about to strike him and destroy the world all in the same instant. He was actually on one foot and was cowering away, his arms before him to ward off any overly amorous men of the cloth.

"It was his dare and you agreed to play so you don't have a choice! Miroku, get him! Get him really, really good. He's asking for it."

"I most certainly am NOT asking for it!" Inuyasha flailed. "That monk is not going to catch me or lay a finger on me!"

Miroku's expression was flat, almost slightly offended. "You act like I'm a fatal disease."

Inuyasha blinked. "Well, n-no...but...Kagome, this is just mean! I won't let y--"

"SIT!"

Inuyasha shrieked as he hit the ground. He lay in the depression in the grass for a moment, his limbs twitching slightly. Miroku shifted over as Inuyasha began to force himself up. The hanyou blinked as Miroku's hand twisted in his haori and hoisted him up higher than he could have yet managed on his own. His gaze lifted but whatever he was about to say was lost as Miroku's lips captured his own.

Inuyasha was far too stunned to react in any way save for his eyes widening to almost comic proportions. Miroku did not relent. Initially, he had considered trying to find a way around Kagome's dare...but after Inuyasha's protests and acting like Miroku intended to kill him, well...Miroku found some twisted little desire to burn himself forever into the hanyou's brain. // You may have claimed you don't want me to touch you, but I will never let YOU forget ME. You will remember this for the rest of your life. //

The hanyou found his eyes slipping shut and his limbs slackening. He forgot to fight off the lingering effect of the 'sit' command, forgot that he was trying to rise, forgot everything except Miroku. The monk was absolutely plundering his lips in a way that was NOTHING at ALL like the more or less chaste kisses Kikyo and he had shared. This kiss was heavy and hot and passionate. Unconsciously he parted his lips and Miroku immediately pressed that advantage. Inuyasha briefly wondered if the monk was attempting to crawl down his throat tongue-first. A slight whimper escaped him, although he was unconscious of making the sound.

Kagome and Sango shared twin slack-jawed, wide-eyed expressions. Both of them stared unblinking as Miroku orally ravaged the downed hanyou in a way that they never would have envisioned. The monk seemed, at the moment, to be entirely opposite his usual self. Gone was his air of serenity, composure, and quiet wisdom. Gone, too, was his light good humor and cheerful demeanor. Their friend had been replaced by some wildly passionate, primal, desperate creature. The girls wondered very seriously if this was going to stop at a mere kiss.

Kagome flicked her eyes over to take in Inuyasha's expression and almost laughed, though she knew it would have entirely ruined the moment. The hanyou had completely melted and was slack in Miroku's grip, his eyes having long since fluttered shut against his will.

Inuyasha had never imagined anything so erotic could happen to him in all his life. Logically, he knew it was just a kiss - Miroku made no attempts to touch him in any way save his initial grasp of his haori - but dear gods, what a kiss it was. The monk's teeth, tongue, and lips had ravaged him completely in an overwhelming avalanche of sensation. An unexpected flame of arousal shot through him, down his spine to coil in his belly. Inuyasha was aware that his hakama suddenly felt far too constricting and it was no longer comfortable to half-lay stomach-down on the grass.

The sudden burn of arousal shocked his senses enough to bring him back to reality. A sudden burst of embarrassment and panic hit him then and life flooded back into his melted body. His sharp fangs snapped down on Miroku's invading tongue a moment later - hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to cause much damage. Miroku jerked back with a startled yelp, his eyes opening to reveal a rather dazed expression of his own.

Inuyasha, surprisingly, recovered first. His immediate reaction was to reach out and clobber Miroku over the head, sending the monk sprawling on his back. He shot a wide-eyed glare to Kagome. The girl was still staring slack-jawed at him, and Inuyasha knew he must have been a sight....his amber eyes darkened, his lips kiss-swollen and his cheeks absolutely burning...

"I am NEVER playing games with you again!" he managed to get out after a couple false attempts, not liking the way his voice shook and threatened to crack. He retreated to a high tree limb before any of them could respond...or notice exactly how much he had been affected.

Sango slowly tore her gaze from where Inuyasha had stood to look at Miroku - the hanyou had actually knocked him out cold. Her gaze then turned to Kagome. "Damn..."

"Wow...I knew Miroku was a lech, but...I didn't expect...I mean....wow. Where did THAT come from?"

"I know..."

"Think Inuyasha will ever forgive me?"

"He'll never bring it up again, I'd wager..."

"Mm...what about Miroku?"

Sango glanced at the monk, feeling a little shiver go down her spine. What if he had kissed HER like that?...And...well, damn. She had half expected him to turn green at the thought of giving Inuyasha so much as a peck on the cheek. He was a womanizer, not interested in the same sex. Instead... "I... don't think you have much to worry about. Nothing bothers Miroku much. He's pretty resilient." Her gaze fell to the rosary around his wrist. // Almost nothing, anyways... //

"Well, he can't ever claim he's innocent again after proving he knows how to do something like that..." Kagome giggled.

"Right...." Sango couldn't help but to twitch in ire at the thought. "I think he was just proving a point."

"I don't care what he was proving, it was fun to watch."

At this, both girls giggled before heading to bed down for the night. Sango took a moment to toss a blanket over Miroku's downed form and make sure he wasn't TOO close to the fire. After all, despite the pretty show, she rather preferred her monks to be of the not-flaming variety.

Soon the girls were sleeping. A pair of golden eyes were riveted on Miroku all night, however, from up in the treetops. The monk had awaken long enough to ruefully rub his head before laying back down, his lips curling into a wide, private smile that simultaneously sent another spike of unbidden lust into Inuyasha and made the hanyou want to throw the tree at the monk in an effort to erase it.

It was a long night for them both.


End file.
